eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.43
The Eternal Community Store is coming soon! Earn influence by watching your favorite Eternal streamers on Twitch, and redeem it in-game for cards, packs, and cosmetics! See the full announcement to learn more. Bug Fixes & Improvements *Various AI improvements and optimizations. *Hammer of Authority VFX should now play more consistently. *Performance improvements and optimizations. Transitions between menus and scenes should now be quicker for many devices. *Fixed a visual issue where created or destroyed cards would present incorrectly when in full-zoom mode. *Improvements to deckbuilder search terms. *Improvements to the Pale Riders’ premium avatar animations. *Card backs should no longer be flipped when your opponent Scouts. *Fixed an issue where a player could experience a client freeze if an opponent conceded halfway through a Scout animation. *Primal Faction level up VFX were missing in some situations. This issue has been fixed. *Various improvements to Gamepad support. *Chinese characters are now able to be used in passwords. *Aegis should no longer be removed by multi-target spells that deal zero damage. *The “Recent Players” list on Xbox should now properly update after a game. *Selecting a Void to inspect while another selection array is open should no longer cause visual issues. *Various bug fixes for visual issues on the Tournament Leaderboard scene. *Players on Android devices should no longer instantly disconnect if the app is put in the background or minimized. *Users are now warned if they attempt to buy into an event with very little time remaining. *Improved the presentation and timing of cards that ask the user to first draw and then discard a card. *Cards selected in Forge can now be dragged to the decklist. *Tri-faction names (Jennev, Ixtun, Winchest, etc.) are now a valid search term on the deck selection screen. *The Desktop clients have been updated to support pressing the Spacebar to quickly move through dialogues, menus, and scenes (such as when opening packs). *Emotes on Mobile: To activate your own emotes on mobile, a long press is needed. This was changed from a simple tap to avoid issues with targeting your avatar. (This was inadvertently left out of the 1.43 Patch Notes. ) Card Fixes *Player Aegis should now properly stop damage dealt by Electropy. *Toppletower should no longer retain bonuses when Grenadin are stolen from the controller’s void. *Berserk units that are reduced to zero or less strength during the first attack will no longer make a second attack. *Accelerate can no longer be cast with zero targets. *Azindel, Revealed should now function more reliably when Iceberg Scattershot is also in play. *Triumphant Stranger should now properly update its stats when other Strangers are transformed. *Little Brother should no longer incorrectly apply Stun to enemy units that were destroyed during combat and placed in the void. *A silenced Affliction should no longer regain its debuff if the unit is transformed. *Caltrops should now function more reliably if the unit is transformed. *Static Bolt should now more reliably function with Spell Damage increases and copy effects. *Created copies of Bore should no longer show the Market symbol if the original copy of Bore was exchanged from the Market. *Tomb Protector should no longer block Abduct. *Transformed Marionette units should no longer be killed if Marionette Cross is killed. *Aegis should now properly prevent Curse of Taxation from taking effect. *Grim Stranger should now trigger correctly with Berserk attacks. *Refracted Sentinel should no longer remove an enemy’s Aegis. *Fixed an issue where Recombobulate would not hint correctly in certain situations. *Fixed a VFX issue with Genetrix Irel IV when the card comes in to play. *Disciplinary Weights should now more consistently play VFX. *Strength of Many should no longer include Sites in its ability. *Snowsculptor should no longer draw the incorrect number of cards when summoned with Dramatist's Mask. *Martyr's Chains should now correctly apply the effect based on the unit’s maximum health. *Dragons created from Clutch of Talons should now have their Influence requirements removed. *Messenger Hawk should now correctly play VFX when summoned. *Fixed an issue where Pillar of Dreams’ German translation incorrectly stated that the trigger lasted until end of turn. *Fixed a Chinese localization issue with Stormtamer Operative. *Xo of the Endless Hoard’s Ultimate should now be properly consumed if a player times out during their turn. *Fixed an issue where Nightfall was dealing two damage to a player when Bladerang was equipped. *Fixed an issue where the lockdown VFX from Avigraft would fail to display in some situations. *The VFX for Sandstorm Scarf should no longer improperly play behind the player’s avatar. *Xulta Foil should no longer count curses as weapons. *Kosul Huntsman is now a Gunslinger. *Whispers in the Void should no longer trigger Pillar of Dreams twice. *Nika, the Freescaler is now a Hero. *The card art for Winchest Cargo has been modified to help differentiate it from Hidden Road Smuggler while in hand. }}